Mean People
by MalWesDel
Summary: Mal, Wes and Del, homeschooled teenagers who lived in africa for fifteen years. Entering public school for the first time, they meet the "worst" of their classmates, the Plastics. They join and eventually get assimilated into the group of three unkind people. But they later try to bring them down.


Mal, Wes and Del, homeschooled teenagers who lived in africa for fifteen years. Entering public school for the first time, they meet the "worst" of their classmates, the Plastics. They join and eventually get assimilated into the group of three unkind people. But they later try to bring them down.

"Now this is your lunch, okay," Said Dad as he handed out brown paper bags to Mal, Wes and Del, "Now I've put a doller in there so you can buy some milk, you can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

"Do you remember your phone number?" Asked Mum who was staring at her triplets creepily and wearing old fashioned makeup, "I wrote it down for you just in case," She laughs, "I put it in your pockets and I don't want you to lose it. Okay. You ready?"

Mal Wes and Del smiled at their parents widley. "We think so," They all said in unison.

Suddenly Mum grabbed all three of them in each hand and held them beside her. Dad got out a camera and the triplets all smiled brightly!

"Mal Wes and Del's big daaay!" Dad cheered as he took the picture, but Mum looked like she was crying with happiness.

She sobs in front of the house as Dad takes another picture.

 _'I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kids first day of school.'_ Mal Wes and Del all think _. 'But it usually happens when they're five. We're sixteen and until today, we were all homeschooled. We know what you're thinking, homeschooled kids are freaks. Or that we're weirdly religious or something. But our family's totally normal, except for the fact that both our parents are research zooologists and we spent the last fifteen years in Africa. We had a great life, but then Mum got offered ten dollers a year at University. So it was goodbye Africa and hello High School.'_

Mal Wes and Del turned around and the bus whizzed by their faces! Mum and Dad gasped.

"We're okay! Sorry! We'll be careful!" The triplets said and then crossed the road to go to the high school that was opposite their house.

They walked into a crowd and a girl bumped into them harshly and glared before walking away and then a football flew past their faces narrowly missing them as some jock caught it. They looked to the left and some kids were setting fire to a book and two boys were fighting while they stood on a short cement wall.

The bell rang and the triplets hastily made their way into class.

"Hey." They said to the person who looked like the teacher, "We're Mal Wes and Del, we're new students, we don't know if anyone told you about us. We're from Africa."

The girl glared at them and said. "Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass." Then she sat down at one of the desks.

A goth girl and a boy started laughing at the triplets. They wanted to cry.

Mal Wes and Del go to take a seat but the goth girl stops them. "You don't wanna sit there," She smirks, "Kristen has a new boyfriend who's gonna sit there."

Suddenly a boy sits in the seat and the girl who threatened them earlier says, "Hey baby." and they start making out passionately.

 _'Gross,'_ The triplets think.

They try to sit somewhere else but the same girl stops them again

"Nuh uh," She shakes her head. "He farts a lot."

The boy in front looks around at them nervously and ashamed. He looks like he is having a heart attack. The triplets try to take another seat but someone else sits in it so they try to find another seat and immediately walk into the teacher who has just walked into the classroom and she drops her coffee and tray of donuts. Everybody is laughing at them.

"It's not you." Said the teacher reassuringly as she takes off her sweater but lifts up her shirt as well so she was showing her BRA to the entire classroom! "It's bad luck."

The headteacher walks into the room and stares at the lady. "Miss Norberry?"

"... My shirt is stuck to my sweater isn't it." She says furiously.

"Yeah." Breathe Mal Wes and Del as they all start grabbing her shirt to pull it back down.

"Is everything alright in here?" Questioned the principal.

"Oh yeah." Replied Miss Norberry.

"So uh, how was your summer?" Flirted the principal.

"I got divorced." Smiled Miss Norberry.

"My carpel tunnel came back!" Cheered the principal.

"I win." Laughed Miss Norberry.

"Haha, yes you do." Surrendered the principal.

It was awkward.

The principal addressed the class. "I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new students joining us, they just came here all the way from Africa!"

Miss Norberry gestured to a girl in the class. "Welcome!"

The girl stared at her for a moment before frowning and shouting. "I'm from Michigan!" at her in response.

"Great." Miss Norberry says forcefully.

"Their names are Mel, Was, and dal." The principal reads off of a card.

"Actually it's pronounced like Mal Wes and Del." The triplets scoffed and smiled warmly.

"My apologies, I have a nephew named Manaphy. He gets mad when I call him Manaphy. Almost as mad I get about the fact that my sister named him Aphrany."

There was an awkward silence before Miss Norberry rudely interupts the quiet. "Well welcome Mal Wes and Del! Thank you Mr Deval."

"No. Thank _you."_ Said Principal Deval, much to everyones confusion of what that was supposed to mean. He steps sensuously towards Miss Norberry staring into her eyes. "Oh and uh... if you need anything or if you want to talk to somebody..."

"Thanks, maybe some other time when my shirt isn't see through." Mrs Norberry rejects him heartlessly.

"Okay." Mr Deval looks like he is about to cry. "Okay! Good day everyone!"

* * *

 _"The first day of school was the worst. IT was a stressful surreal blur. We got in trouble for the most stupid of things, like when we asked if we could go to the toilet?!_

* * *

 **Welcome to my new story i hope you enjoy - Wet**


End file.
